1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of repairing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are being replaced with flat panel display apparatuses that are thin and portable. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a high response speed. Thus, organic light emitting display apparatuses are being noticed as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFT). An organic layer may be formed on each of the TFTs. Wires and electrodes may be formed on the emission layer. The organic layer may, however, be easily damaged as compared to an inorganic layer, and thus when shorts or disconnections occur between wires and electrodes, organic light emitting display apparatuses are difficult to repair.